<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shall we? by PinkPaperStars</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860090">Shall we?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars'>PinkPaperStars</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QrowWatts Qrowtober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>RWBY</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Dancing, Day 6: Flow, M/M, Qrowtober (RWBY)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 00:53:30</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>235</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26860090</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/PinkPaperStars/pseuds/PinkPaperStars</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Arthur was a good dancer. Qrow wasn't sure why it surprised him so much when he found out. Arthur was charming enough but he didn't think dancing was going to be one of Arthur's many talents. "</p>
<p>QrowWatts Qrowtober!</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Qrow Branwen/Arthur Watts</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>QrowWatts Qrowtober [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1949401</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shall we?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Boop.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Arthur was a good dancer. Qrow wasn't sure why it surprised him so much when he found out. Arthur was charming enough but he didn't think dancing was going to be one of Arthur's many talents. </p>
<p>Atlesian social families had some strange rules to Qrow. It wasn't enough that Arthur was an intelligent man and successful doctor. No he had to have all social training and class befitting a man of old Atlesian money. </p>
<p>It was almost jarring, to see him be so smooth when he knew Arthur would get into a fist fight over someone trying to take his coffee away.</p>
<p>Qrow did like dancing with Arthur.</p>
<p>He liked when Arthur wrapped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. To be led through the steps of social dances he remembered from years past. He liked to be led about in a dance whenever the mood struck Arthur. Arthur didn’t mind that Qrow didn’t know the steps to the dances. For that he stepped on the Doctor’s feet from time to time. </p>
<p>He liked slow and romantic dances, like the waltz, the fox trot, and two step. He enjoyed the more sensual dances, the tango, rumba, and salsa. He had fun with the lively dances, the quickstep, cha-cha, and swing. </p>
<p>Arthur didn’t dance like Qrow, freely moving however he chose. Moving the beat and letting go. But Qrow enjoyed dancing with him nonetheless.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>